


Three Creams, No Sugar

by ScenesInMyHead



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual, F/M, Fingerfucking, For My Sebby Babes, My First Sebby Smut, Oral Sex, Penetration, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScenesInMyHead/pseuds/ScenesInMyHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian finds a way to get you going in the morning.</p><p>(This is my first Sebastian Stan story so please be gentle.  Thanks to my Sebby babes for feeding my obsession.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Creams, No Sugar

"Good morning sunshine," teases a low, smooth voice from the doorway of the kitchen.

You look up through heavily lidded eyes at the handsome figure leaning against the door frame. Arms crossed over his buff, bare chest, Sebastian chuckles softly at your dishevelled appearance before moving across the floor to the refrigerator. You respond with a indecipherable grunt as he reaches into the fridge to grab a bottle of water and turns to close the door with his boxer clad backside. Hearing the percolating noises of the coffee maker, he juts out his hips and does a little dance to the rhythm as he makes his way over to the large, granite island.

"How the fuck can you be so awake this morning," you grumble, debating on whether or not to throw the bagel sitting next to your empty coffee cup at his tousled, bobbing head. 

Bringing the water bottle to his full lips, he gives you a knowing wink before taking a long drink. A shot of warmth surges in your core as he dips his tongue slightly into the bottle before pulling it back to reveal a smug grin.

"Guess I'm still riding the wave from last night," he murmurs lustfully. He raises his eyebrows subtlety as his gaze slowly runs down your body, pausing to admire your purple lace panties. 

You allow a small smile to tug at the edge of your mouth as a faint blush creeps over your face.

"Well I need all the coffee this morning," you scold mockingly, as he reaches out to finger the top of your panties. "You wore me out." His blue eyes sparkle with excitement at this confession and lock on yours. Your heart skips a beat (or five) when he cocks his head and flashes you a sexy, crooked smile. The moment is broken by the final, sputtering refrains of the coffee maker.

"Finally!" you mutter. You're about to reach for your mug, when Sebastian steals it away.

"Here let me," he offers as he dances over to the coffee maker, hips swaying seductively from side to side.

His back turned, your eyes trail down his broad shoulders and come to rest on his firm ass. Your soft purr of approval causes his cock to twitch. A mischievous grin suddenly springs to his lips as he pours a steaming cup of coffee.

You lean back against the island in anticipation as you wait for him to serve you your bitter elixir. To your surprise, he ignores your outstretched hands and sets the coffee and a bowl of sugar down beside you. You watch confused as he dips his thumb tentatively into the mug, wincing slightly from the temperature. He raises his dripping thumb to your mouth and runs the wet pad over the soft curve of your bottom lip. Your tongue instinctively darts out to lick the hot liquid from your lips. He repeats this motion several times, enjoying each sweep of your tongue across your mouth.

He brings his thumb to your lips once more, but this time covered in sugar. The tip of your tongue flicks his thumb gently before you take it into your mouth to savour the sweetness. A groan rises in Sebastian's throat as you suck his thumb deep into your wet mouth and then release it with a loud pop. 

He reaches over your body to curl his long fingers around the hot coffee mug. His darkening eyes fixed on yours, he raises the cup to his mouth and takes a drink. A sigh escapes your lips as you longingly watch the liquid disappear down his throat. Sebastian sets the mug down and brings his warm hands to cup each side of your face. He leans in and presses his mouth on yours.

A moan rises from your dry throat as you seek out his caffeine-stained tongue. Your hands slid into his hair to pull him closer as you devour every last taste of coffee from his mouth. His warm fingers leave a trail of heat on your skin as they trace your jawline and neck. They travel down your back, coming to rest on your hips. He grips you tight and pulls his body into yours. As you feel his cock hardening between your thighs, you start to roll your hips to grind along his length. He breaks from your mouth to breathe a low growl into the shell of your ear.

"Mmmm, my little kitty is waking up." 

Sebastian's hands slide down under your ass, lifting you onto the island. The granite is cool against your legs, sending a shiver up your spine and hardening your nipples. He paws at the hem of your tank top and pulls it over your head, tossing it to the floor. Leaning back on your arms, you watch as he absently rakes one hand over your breasts and coats the fingers on his free hand with coffee and sugar. A wetness begins to pool between your legs.

"Oh god," you mutter breathlessly as Sebastian's wet fingers smear a thin layer of the sticky mixture on your nipples.

He brings the mug up to his smiling lips to take another sip of your coffee before lowering his hot mouth down on your dripping breast. His tongue slowly circles your taut peak, teasing it mercilessly before he draws it into his mouth to suck it clean.

"Seb...shit," you hiss as his teeth graze your firm nipple. His hand moves down to palm your mound through the sheer lace.

"Fuck doll, your pussy's so wet," he groans. Taking your other breast into his mouth, he rubs hard on your center.

A cry of pleasure escapes your lips. Grabbing onto his shoulders, you push yourself up from your reclined position on the island and start to rock against his hand, desperate to increase the friction. Sebastian smirks against your breast and he gives your nipple one final flick with his tongue before moving his hands to your waist. You bury your face into his neck and whimper softly in protest.

"Shhh baby," he soothes, hooking his fingers into your panties to pull them down your legs. "You know I like a little cream with my coffee." 

Running his hands up your thighs, he guides your body down onto the island and spreads your legs apart. You quiver as his eyes drink in the sight of your dripping pussy. Biting his bottom lip, he dips his finger into the coffee and brings it down your swollen clit. You squirm in delight at his heated touch.

"Damn, you feel amazing kitten, so..." a throaty groan replaces his whisperings as his thumb moves around your slick nub in slow, firm circles.

"There Seb," you sigh as your back arches into his touch. "Touch me right there."

Your words slur as they mix with the sounds of arousal emanating from your throat. Your hands wander to your breasts. Closing your eyes, you begin stroking your nipples, still sticky from the sugar.

"Those sweet noises you're making babe are driving me crazy," stutters Sebastian as his free hand drops down to rub his thick bulge for relief. "I need to taste your pussy now," he growls. 

Your eyes fly open as you feel a stream of sugar cascading down your soaking slit. Sebastian takes a large gulp of your coffee and dips his head between your legs. His mouth crashes hard into your pussy, his hot tongue running between your folds and pushing the coarse granules all over your clit. You scream out his name as every nerve in your body awakens. Two coffee soaked fingers plunge into your wet core, pumping deep and fast. The pressure inside you builds as his tongue swirls around your clit and his fingers curl to hit your g-spot with each hard thrust. Knotting your fingers in his hair, you buck your hips into his face.

"Oh fuck yes Sebby...god yes...". You let out a carnal scream that's sure to wake the neighbours as an intense orgasm rips through your body, coating Sebastian's tongue with your juices.

As your body begins to still, Sebastian pulls back to lick his fingers.

"Mmm, sweet as sugar," he coos before ridding himself of his boxers.

He pulls himself up easily onto the island and hovers over you as you smile and spread your legs wide. Lowering himself onto your body, you squirm as he mercilessly rubs his length up and down your still sensitive slit, coating himself in your wetness.

"Stop fucking teasing me Seb," you growl as you grab his ass to try and draw him closer.

"Shit, you're really grumpy when you haven't had your coffee," he chuckles, bending down to kiss the tip of your nose.

You breathe sharply as he finally thrusts his swollen cock deep inside you with one hard stroke.

"Damn babe, your pussy's so hot and tight," he moans as he begins to pump hard. "Always so fucking tight for me."

He catches your gasps in his mouth as he kisses you hungrily. Your taste, mixed with sugar and coffee lingers on his tongue. 

Moving to wrap your legs around his waist your knee accidentally knocks over your mug and the sugar bowl. Loud groans rumble up from both your chests as the warm coffee and melting sugar seep under your bodies. Slipping and sliding, you cling desperately to each other's drenched bodies as your sweet spot collides with his pulsating shaft with every lunge. Another intense orgasm begins to build inside you as Sebastian deepens his thrusts and fills your core. You cry out as your walls begin to spasm and you climax around his throbbing cock. Feeling your release, Sebastian groans into your neck.

"Oh god, I'm going to cum," he pants as he spills his warmth inside you. His body shudders as your name leaves his lips in a booming roar. 

Collapsing onto your body, Sebastian holds you tight as the last waves of pleasure ebb away from your bodies. He nuzzles his head into the curve of your neck as you both struggle to steady your breathing. Several moments pass before either of you can speak or move. 

"Are you awake now sweetheart?" he smirks while nipping playfully along your jawline.

"Hell yes," you sigh contently as you lightly scratch your fingers up and down his back.

"Good," he says excitedly, with a sudden burst of energy. "I'm ready for another round...in the shower."

Lifting himself up, he winks and rolls off the counter. Body glistening with sweat and sugar, he starts to dance towards the coffee maker. 

"But first," he sings out, "I really need a coffee." 

A string of foul words ring out loudly from your lips as a bagel goes flying past his head.


End file.
